sister Of,,,,,,,,,,, RAVEN!
by Sunlit Shadows
Summary: My name is Alyssa, but I might as well be called Crow now! I wishes for something and it came true. Instead of Alyssa, the Loner, I am now Crow, The Tough Girl! I know, "What's So Bad About That?" You ask, well, my enemy, Nuclear, Is out, and I have to find her! Join me as I found out more about being Raven's sister and along the way, could I find somebody who loves me? OC/BB
1. The Wish!

I rolled over to check my clock, but instead I fell off the bed or… couch? I groaned and plopped back onto it, when an alarm rang. Wait…. Alarm? Something's not right here.

"Ugh….. Five more minutes." I said stuffing my face into a pillow.

"Trouble!" I heard a voice that sounded familiar… WAY to familiar! I shot open my eyes to see that I wasn't home, but at the Titans' Tower! I fell off the couch again, seeing Raven, Robin, Star, BB, and Cyborg run in.

"Friend Crow, get up! We must proceed in the fighting!" Star said, pulling me up. (Really, does that sound like something Star would say?) I looked down to see that I was wearing a leotard that looked exactly like Raven's but instead of a purple/blue cape, I had a black one and the actual leotard was the color of her cape. Basically, the exact opposite. I got up and looked at my hair… IT CHANGED! IT'S BLACK! NO! WHERE IS MY BLONDE HAIR?!

"K, I'll catch up. I gotta tame this mess." I tell Star, pointing to my hair which was a tangled mess. She nodded and I walked to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I was scared to death. I looked almost exactly like Raven! I even had that Gem Thingy! ...Only mine was pink. I also had dark black eyes…. And then I remembered…

_(Flashback)_

_As I was going to bed, I looked at the sky. "I wish I could be a Teen Titan. As Raven's sister, too!" I whispered._

_(Flashback end)_

"Oh. Crap." I said my eyes twinkling. I shook it off, brushed my hair, and went to the top of the tower. "Hmm. If I'm Raven's sister….. Shouldn't that mean I can fly?" I asked myself and jumped of the top. I squeezed my eyes, expecting a hard crash, but it never came. I opened one eye, to see I was in the air. "Aw, heck YEAH!" I yelled.

Off in the distance I could see a black and white flash. Knowing who it was, I whispered, "Raven." And I flew off in that direction.

(_8:00 P.M, Jump City, Back Alley of a Jewelry Store)_

I landed as I seen my sister, Star, Robin, Cyborg, and BB fighting a couple of thugs. I pulled up my hood and joined the fight. I saw one coming at me.

"Oh, you wanna play? Well, let's go have some fun!" I yelled, running at him.

_(Fight scene!)_

I ran at the thug, and kicked him square in the chest. He went tumbling backward. I lowered myself to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. As I ran at him, though, he punched me in the jaw. I stumble back. I reached my hand up to my jaw, only for it to get blood on it.

"Oh, you're gonna PAY!" I yelled doing a Punch, Kick, Double Punch, Kick combo on him.

"Yo, Kid! She's too strong for ya! Let's MOVE it!" The other thug yelled running off. As the other one turned around. I put my hand on my hip. I put my other hand on the back of the thug's shirt.

"Where are _you_ going?" I asked.

"Um," The other thug gulped. "With you?"

"Got that right!" Raven yelled, walking up beside us. "I got it from here, sis." She said, as she took the thug from me. I nodded.

(_9:00, Jump City, Titans Tower)_

"I will ask you ONE. MORE. TIME!" Robin yelled at the 18 year old boy. "Who are you, and who do you work with?!"

"Whoa, Boy Blunder let me handle this." I said, pushing him back, before getting in the thugs face. "What is your name?!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, J-J-J…" He started.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I snapped.

"Jonathan! My name's Jonathan!" He yelled, terrified. "And I work with my boss, Nuclear!" When he yelled that, my eyes widened.

"Nuclear?" I choked out in shock. I looked to my sister. "Can you handle him from here? I have to go sit down." Raven nodded and walked up to Jonathan. I went to my bed on the couch, and took a nap. I couldn't get her name out of my head….

**AN: Okay! My third "In Their World" Kind of story!**

**Extra Characters:**

**Jonathan: A thug who works for Nuclear. Quote of Jonathan: "I can't believe I got beat up by a girl! Sorry that I failed you, Nuclear, please don't burn me!"**

**Mentioned Characters:**

**Nuclear: An old friend of Crow's. Pronounced Nu-Cl-Ar. She fell into a pit of nuclear liquid and became evil. Her and Crow now hate each other. Quote of Nuclear: "Miss me, Crow? Oh, who is this? Your big sister? Hmm…. Well Jonathan? What should I do with her?"**


	2. Nobody hurts my sister!

I woke up the next morning to the sound of an alarm. I shot up and checked the computer. (Sorry Robin!) I groan.

"Him again?" I say and roll my eyes.

(_7:00 A.M, Jump City, Warehouse)_

I float in to see Jonnie-Boi (Johnnie Boy…. My nickname for Jonathan.)

"Seriously, you have to stop." I say to him. I see something shoot pass me and then a….. RAVEN! I quickly turn around to see Raven on the ground, holding her neck.

I rush over to her before yanking around, facing little Jonnie-Boi.

"_NOBODY HURTS MY SISTER!" _I yell before jumping and attacking him.

(10:00 A.M, Jump City, Titans Tower)

I was laying in mine and Raven's room. (We share a room now.) "Rae, are you SURE you are OK?" I said looking over to her. She was rubbing a few scratches on her neck.

"Yes. For the last time, I'm fine. It's just a few scratches. I'll be OK." She reassures me. I sigh and sit up. I walk to the main room where BB and Cyborg were playing a video game, and BB was losing.

"Whoa, BB, look. Nuh-uh, you do this." I said, taking the controller from him. I beat Cyborg like eggs! Okay, that was bad, but I still beat his behind!

"You're Welcome." I said, throwing BB his controller back.

'Dang, he is so cute! Wait, did I just think that?! AH! I HAVE A CRUSH!' I thought as I took off running to mine and Raven's room. 'Eep….'

As soon as I got into our room I slammed and locked the door.

"Raven?" I squeaked. She looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow. "I need a little help." She sighed, sat down her book, scooted over and patted beside her on the bed.

"Sit. Now what do you need?"

"I think I might have a crush." I said, sitting down.

"On who?" That made her more curious.

"BB…." I whispered so low she couldn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

"BB…" I whispered a little higher, but she still couldn't hear it.

"Who?"

"I SAID BB!" I yelled and then slapped my mouth shut. All Raven did was facepalm.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."


End file.
